


Friends for life .

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has a new job .It means relocating and he finds himself a little flat in a nice part of town .<br/>The locals are hospitable and he soon makes friends and finds a local bar he likes.<br/>All is going well until a little stray cat arrives on his doorstep and refuses to leave .Sad Kili but it will be alright .<br/>Bilbo is a cat:)<br/>Thorin is Fili's landlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends for life .

**Author's Note:**

> This was about to expire so I figured it might be worth sharing :)

It couldn't have been more perfect .From the quite tree lined street Fili could hear the hum of traffic in the distance .

Looking up at the old georgian townhouse he carefully tried to follow exactly where Thorins finger was pointing . This was to be his new home and with a van full of furniture and two days off in which to get everything done he needed to start work .

Thorin quickly showed him around and gave him a list of rules for the building and instructions for the various appliances .

Refusing an offer of tea Thorin made to leave but not before telling Fili that if he had any problems he was to contact Bofur the resident caretaker who lived on the lower level .

Shutting the door after Thorin had left Fili took a minute to admire his new living space . The house had those beautiful high ceilings,the ones he had seen in interior books and the windows where those lovely old fashioned sashs and dispite them needing some renovation they clearly dominated the room ,letting the sunlight flood in .

He must have been working for about an hour when he heard a light knock at the door. Placing down a box he lifted the latch ,only to be greeted by a stranger holding two mugs of steaming tea .

"Here can you take this! its friggin burning my hand something terrible "Fili quickly relived the stranger of the mug and without invitation the said stranger wandered in and sat himself down on one of the large window seats .

Fili studied the guy who was now grinning at him and slurping his tea .

"Sorry I ate all the biscuits ".

Fili settled himself on the other side of the window seat and extended his hand. "Fili, the names Fili Durin "

The other man gave him the once over then taking his hand shook it vigorously "Bofur just call me Bofur I'm the caretaker around here ,so if there is anything you need just ask"

After chatting for a while Bofur then helped Fili in with the remaining boxes, and with the promise of coming around later to check on him , left .

Breaking open the boxes Fili decided the best thing to do was to sort out the Kitchen and the bedroom .When he finally finished he would be exhausted and would want nothing more than to fall straight into bed .

He was just about finishing up when he heard a noise from the hallway .Thinking it could be Bofur struggling with more tea he pulled the door open but it wasn't Bofur that greeted him but a small ginger cat ,tiny really no more than a kitten .

Big amber eyes blinked up at him and then the little creature mewed and stretched .Pulling itself up it wandered into the big room and began to explore .

After investigating all of Fili's boxes the little animal decided to make itself at home . Fili watched as it jumped up onto the large window seat and settled .The sun was filtering through and gently dappled the little cat with sunlight and Fili couldn't help but smile as it settled itself on one of the many cushions . Seeing the little fella look so comfortable Fili let him stay but he made a mental note to throw him out before he retired for the night .

And so started a routine .Fili had made the mistake of feeding the kitten before he had put it out that night and now the little creature turned up regularly .After naming it Bilbo( after a college at work) Fili got quite use to having his little companion show up .To be honest with moving away he had become lonely ,yes he went back and saw his friends at the weekend but the little animal just helped to fill a void in the evenings.

Fili knew he shouldn't have pets and when Bofur found out he turned a blind eye. Fili had always assumed that when he let little Bilbo out at night he had gone home ,somewhere safe and warm a nice place of his own . 

It had been a Tuesday evening and Fili had started to play five a side football with Bofur and his friends Nori and Ori .This particular evening it had rained heavily and they had finished early Fili was disappointed he rather liked playing ,the games were always noisy and entertaining with Bofur involved . 

After going to the pub, Fili had excused himself and headed home intending on having an early night .It was as he neared his door that he heard a noise .Exploring the shrubbery he discovered little Bilbo huddled up ,wet and cold and clearly in distress.

Picking up the soggy bundle he cradled him in his arms.The little animal was hurt a nasty gash on his leg .Fili Immediately googled local vets in the area and wasted no time in getting the little fella seen too.

From that moment on Bilbo belonged to him .The little cat wasn't chipped so Fili had him done and,so everyone knew he was loved and cared for he wore a beautiful collar studded with blue gem stones .

It came as a surprise then, when one day there was a knock on the door .Fili had assumed it was Bofur and was surprised when he was confronted with a complete stranger.

"I am really sorry to bother you but are you Fili Durin?"Fili nodded . "I believe you are the owner of a little ginger kitten ."

Fili heart plunged in his chest. He had grown to love his little furry friend and he wouldn't part with him now for the world .As if reading his mind the stranger was quick to reassure him .

"Don't worry I'm not hear to take him from you "The young man standing on his doorstep looked sincere and Fili beckoned him to come in .

Extending a hand he introduced himself "kili the names Kili"and with that he made a bee line for the snoozing kitten .

Scooping the little cat up he stranger pressed baby kisses into the fur ."I'm so glad he's safe and well ".

Fili stood and watched the reunion .The man was seriously cute and Fili couldn't help but be a little jealous of Bilbo for being on the receiving end of all those kisses .

"Beer?" Fili decided to make the most of having a good looking guy in the apartment ,even if the guy was cuddling his Bilbo .

"That would be great ".The guy turned and flashed a smile that didn't quite seem to reach his eyes .

Settling himself down Kili pulled on his beer ."I suppose I should explain why I've come ."Fili settled himself in the chair opposite and waited .

"I use to live here before you ."Kili paused and took another gulp of beer ."but then I broke up with Legolas my boyfriend at the time and I moved out . Almost straight away I had to go and work abroad for six months which was a good thing but before I left I made Legolas promise to look after Azog here ."

Fili was beginning to see that little Bilbo meant a lot to this guy but he would stand firm the cat was his .

"I got back a couple of days ago and ran into Bofur in the pub .He said you had moved into our old flat and rescued Azog and really I just wanted to see the little guy and to say thankyou for saving him." Kili looked ernest and ran his fingers through Bilbo's fur as he spoke ."He also said you had paid for a big vets bill and I just wanted to offer to contribute ."

Fili shook his head "there's no need for that really " Kili looked anxious ."please if I contributed then just maybe you would allow me to see the little fella occasionally ?"

Fili was puzzled .Bilbo was cute and he had grown to love him but why did this guy need to see a kitten so badly the cat must have been tiny when he left ,barely time to form a bond .

"Kili bent forward his head in his hands "Listen I know I probably sound completely crazy but there is a good reason I need to do this ."  
Fili couldn't disagree but Kili continued "Azog was bought for me by my Ma .She never liked Legolas and said when I really needed something to love Azog would be there for me ."

Kili took a deep breath "trouble is now me Ma is very ill and in hospital .Every time I speak to her she asks how the kitten is and how its doing ,she keeps telling me that when she's gone I won't be alone ."

Fili watched as the man filled up ,brushing away tears with the back of his hand,the weight of the world seemed to be resting on those slim shoulders. "All I asked of Legolas was to look after the cat for me till I returned and he couldn't even be bothered to do that!"

Fili hadn't expected such a heart breaking explanation and he felt him self tear up .Mums after all where precious and irreplaceable.

Leaning forward he placed a gentle hand on Kili's shoulder "Bilbo's yours of course you must have him back "

Kili shook his head." I can't I'm a bit of a mess at the moment ,living out of a suitcase so to speak "

The brunette glanced at the blonde "would it be too much to ask if you kept him here and I just came and visited ?" How could Fili refuse seeing such sadness embedded deep in those big brown eyes. So it was agreed that twice a week Kili could come around and play with Azog or Bilbo they really needed to confirm the name .

Fili watched as the man he was slowly getting to know and like cuddled the ginger tomcat . Kili's mum had taken a turn for the worst and it was only a matter of time now .

Wandering into the kitchen he pulled out the ingredients for a stirfry .Kili was growing thin and it worried the blonde .The boys had grown close in the time they had spent together had it seemed they had a lot in common . Fili and Kili were both from broken homes and had recently come out of bad relationships.  
Both boys were openly gay and loved art,culture and music but also liked nothing more than a beer or two down at the local with Bofur and the boys .

Fili can't remember the exact night it was but he knew it had to happen eventually .Kili came in looking more exhausted than ever .He had bought Bilbo a big bag of treats and took great pleasure in giving the cat all of them .

Slumping down in the chair the brunette pulled Bilbo to his chest and squeezed ,tears pricking his eyes.

Fili didn't need to ask he knew. Kneeling down in front of Kili he pulled him close and they held each other for what seemed like forever. Eventually Fili stood up and took Kili's hand. "Stay with me tonight please .I don't want you to be alone ."

Kili didn't object .He was falling for the man and he sensed that he had feelings for him too. So Snuggling up next to Fili he felt safe and in the blondes arms he found strength. They couldn't help but smile when they both felt a little thud on the bed and a furry body nestled between them Just maybe all three of them had found a home .

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhh its not perfect but I have spent time tweeking it :)


End file.
